undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
ScienceTale
Sciencetale '''is an Alternate Universe (AU) Created by HolyTraitor on the third of March, 2016. The AU Mainly consists of all Ocs and Cannon characters having some involvement in a large research facility, which is a heavily refined Mt. Ebott. '''Main Story Long ago, two races ruled the Earth. '''Humans' & Monsters.'' Both lived in '''tranquility', sharing their technological advancements with each other. Improving life.'' One day, the humans were so scared of the Monster's '''growing power'...'' They sealed them underground with a '''gravitational field'.'' Legends say, that sounds of '''machinery and life' spark from the mountain.'' And those few who venture to the field, '''never return'.'' Sciencetale '''takes place ten years after these events. The monsters refined the rocky caverns and lakes into a booming research facility. Focused on breaking the field and inventing new technology to path their way to domination of the surface for its bountiful resources. As well as this, in that time using unknown means, Needleteeth and Isosceles were able to bring back to life the infamous W.D Gaster, allowing him to continue his research and hire several members to help him in the now expanded complex that drives deep into the Earth's core. '''Settings and Locations Old Laboratories - The abandoned study and chemistry facility, where all of the cures for diseases and genetically enhanced cells were created. Abandoned Chemical Facility - A huge city purely made to develop cures, syringes and other chemical things. It has been long since abandoned. It is also the home of the ex Head Scientist, Toriel. Loredin - Mt. Ebott's main history and geography archive, where landscapes are modified and lessons about the past of the monsters and humans are taught. It is also the home of the time researchers, Sans and Papyrus. System Falls '''- The only bio-engineering environment facility in Mt. Ebott and the main Hydroelectric Power generator. It is also the home of the Gatekeeper Head, Undyne. '''Hot-nalysis - The biggest research facility known by all monsters throughout all of the Underground. It is also the home of the assistant of the Head Scientist, Alphys. Dimensonal Rift - Some form of portal created by Isosceles & Needleteeth. Its location is unknown. Lab Major '- The minor and backup source of the energy in the Underground, as well as the main location where experiments, research, testing and investigations take place. It is spread all the way down to the Earth's core, through all of Mt. Ebott. It is also the home of the most high-ranked scientist under Asgore, Dr. WingDings Gaster. '''The TMT-MTT Hotel '- A hotel built by Tiger and Mettaton to house workers who cannot afford homes in the Science Capital. It is also the Underground's main entertainment center. '''The Underground CORE - The source of all power in the Underground, as well as a training facility and the main enrichment center, where subjects are put through multiple tests to study their behavior and overall well-being. New Laboratories '''- Like the old laboratories, where the cures are made, diseases and cells are genetically modified and where the study was placed. However, a district to keep monsters and their families was added. '''Science Capital - Where all the apprentices of scientists go to learn about mathematics, biology, chemistry and many, many other things related to science. Main Characters W.D. Gaster - One of the head scientists in The Main Laboratory, and the most respected researcher in the entire complex of Mt. Ebott. Isosceles - One of Gaster's main Assistants, who is the head of Containment Area C-48, This is where the most dangeorus and intriguing subjects are held. Needleteeth - Is the main specimen analyzer, he mainly tests on subjects and researches certain things with other scientists, although he can get a bit destructive. He is Isosceles' partner in Containment Area C-48, and one of the main reasons that Gaster was brought back to life. Hitaishoneko - The laboratory's mad scientist. He deals with deadly and unstable uranium, as well as dynamite. He always ends up blowing up his lab and losing a limb, due to the extreme testing. Celeste - Needleteeth's apprentice, and Hitaishoneko's companion. She helps Needleteeth analyze test subjects and research. She also helps Hitai once in a while. Filler Froggit - Filler Froggit is the head medical physician within the Main Lab, and heals most specimens and takes in patients that have become sick. Valkir - Is the main SOUL researcher who does the most delicate things within the lab; working alone but sides with anyone as long as he can do the work he desires. Glitch - The main subject and most heavily researched within the Facility, has his own large containment area. Iso and Needle are determined to find out what he is and where he came from. Secondary Characters Asfur - A main contributor to disabling the gravitational field, as well as studying it. He also works on secret projects unknown to his colleagues, even his boss and Gaster himself. Minkfi Yawa - The head of Mt. Ebott's neurology group. Minkfi not only studies the brainwaves and nerve disorders, she also researches and studies on the brain's core. She is one of the most intelligent scientists in Containment Area J-21 Pavlov- A human cosmonaut who had fallen into Mt.Ebott due to an accident. Due to his knowledge he was eventually accepted to work with the monsters as a scientist, not a test subject. He is willing to help the monsters break the barrier but tension still exists between him and many of the monsters. Dr. Wüterich - CEO of Madness Entertainment, located in the Science Capital, Mt. Ebott's head company for computerized entertainment, along with Professor Temmothy Bad-Tem. Side Characters Prof. Temmothy Badtem - The executive producer of Madness Entertainment, and Wuterich's friend. Gallery Official Artwork Snappy.png|Snappy the Flytrap Fan Artwork Trivia Credits Theme Created By ''VALVe'' Original AU Idea Created By ''HolyTraitor'' Original Page Construction By Reddest Category:Fanon Category:AU